


Ten Years Gone

by Leni



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Finn decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and assume she actually was worried for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Gone

_Did you ever really need somebody, And really need 'em bad  
Did you ever really want somebody, The best love you ever had _  
Led Zeppelin.

*

"You okay?" Rachel's voice dropped into that whisper that either meant she was confessing the depths of her feelings (and she'd say, _the depths_ , because ordinary feelings had no business touching Rachel's heart) or that she was confiding a weakness in their fellow Glee members. Since Rachel insisted her feelings ( _deep feelings!_ ) were genuine, and he was her duet partner rather than competition, Finn decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and assume she actually was worried for him.

He'd been careful to blank out when Rachel was otherwise occupied, thinking his inattention would escape her notice. Should have remembered that Rachel could multitask like no other high school girl - or another human being - Finn had ever met. "Nothing, Rachel." The statement was punctuated by an arm around her shoulders, hoping to distract her.

Her feelings must indeed have deepened, because she tilted her head up and peered at him, eyebrows knitted together. "It's not nothing," she informed him, "you didn't protest when Mr. Shue cast Puck in the leading role!" It was endearing how she was outraged on his behalf. "You know Puck always tries to overshadow me!"

There was that, too.

Finn often wondered if she'd have crushed on him at all, had their voices not melded so well. "Just a headache."

Rachel eyed him in the manner that indicated inner calculations of how her boyfriend's infirmity would affect her. "You're still going to the afternoon rehearsal, right?"

"Sure, Rachel." He resigned himself to the glint in his girlfriend's eyes. By afternoon, she'd have schemed her way into figuring out that significance of the day, milked the sympathy of the Glee club for the anniversary of a parent's death, and he'd walk into an impromptu memorial.

Perhaps they'd include Led Zeppelin. Dad would have loved that.

 

The End  
15/02/11


End file.
